


Coming To Your Senses

by junkster



Category: Hamish & Andy RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkster/pseuds/junkster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based just after the 'Hear no Evil, See no Evil' challenge, this one follows 'Actions Speak Louder than Words'. The boys pick up where they left off the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming To Your Senses

Andy was always glad of Hamish's unflappable sense of humour throughout adversity, and that included the moment when he peeled off his eye patches and got an eyeful. Only Hamish could know that it was exactly what he needed - to laugh and cover up how bloody emotional the relief made him feel. As he'd pulled at the sticky material that had glued itself to his skin, he'd wanted to cry; to get down on his knees in gratitude as light began to penetrate his dark world, and then... _Hamish_ , and the tight feeling in his throat and chest had been pushed out with wonderful, overjoyed laughter.

As the doctors checked them both out for any side effects, Andy could barely tear his eyes away from the by then fully-clothed Hamish. All he could think about was that night before on the couch, where he'd eased Hamish's panic and started something he'd never expected to start. In hindsight, it was almost like a dream; like something he'd done with another person entirely, because he could barely reconcile that vulnerable Hamish with the ever-confident one who so rarely took a single thing seriously.

It was like seeing him anew though, watching as he submitted to the doctor's questions and proddings. The tall, lean body that had pressed him down onto the couch with such delicious pressure. The pale eyes, the light stubble across his jaw, the messy curls, long fingers and quick, shark-like grin. And the look of question and concern when he met Andy's eyes over the doctor's head, holding his gaze steadily and saying so much without opening his mouth.

The mouth that had kissed his face so tenderly and opened up so trustingly to Andy's tongue. The urge to get to his feet, stalk the few metres between them and take another kiss was so overwhelming, Andy had to look away, finally.

 

Everyone thought that they'd want to spend some time apart after what they'd been through, but, sure enough, Hamish went home with Andy at the end of the day. As they walked in through the front door, free of cameramen and microphones and eye patches and ear defenders, Andy stood and took in the warm, familiar surroundings and turned to share a smile with Hamish.

"Missed being able to see this place."

Hamish nodded and let his eyes wander. "I think we kept it tidy for you."

Andy grinned, but it faded slowly as he watched Hamish's vaguely nervous demeanour. "You alright, mate? You don't seem yourself."

Meeting his eyes again, Hamish regarded him silently for a moment before asking, "Do you remember last night?"

Heart skipping a beat, Andy nodded. "Of course."

"I guess it was just uh...a heat of the moment thing, right?"

"Wrong," Andy answered immediately, feeling Hamish's uncertainty like a punch to the gut. He took the few steps closer to him and reached out to curl a hand around the back of his neck. "You're not backing out on me, are you?"

Hamish closed his eyes briefly at the touch as he quietly answered, "No. Not if you're not."

Andy gazed at him for a moment longer before leaning in to kiss him softly, the added bonus of actually being able to see that time making his heart pound. Hamish kissed him back hungrily, the chaste press of lips quickly becoming open mouthed, tongues sliding together. As they pulled apart, Hamish reached out to nudge a thumb against Andy's lower lip, eyes dark as Andy's tongue swiped across it.

"I think you should fuck me now," he said quietly, with an intensity and bluntness that made Andy freeze.

The predatory side of Hamish always had the capacity to scare the crap out of him. That's not to say he didn't enjoy it, because really, it was hot as hell, but he always found the unpredictability unnerving.

"You want me to...? I always thought you'd want to..."

Hamish tilted his head slightly. "It doesn't matter, Ando. I'll do whatever you want."

Andy found himself staring at the open honesty in Hamish's eyes, his heart constricting painfully. "Jesus, Hame. This is not a hardship for me, y'know."

Hamish gave a quick, self effacing grin. "Sorry. I know. It's just that you're fucking gorgeous and I'm just... _me_."

Frowning, Andy reached up to cup both sides of Hamish's face and leaned in to kiss him, hard and demanding, trying to convey exactly what he felt about that statement while he formed the words in his mind.

"Hamish," he said, voice rough as he pulled back, "you're my best mate, and we're equal in this, just like everything else. Alright?"

It was Hamish's turn to be silent, and he simply nodded as Andy took one of his hands and led him into the bedroom.

"Besides," Andy continued, guiding that hand to press over the front of his shorts. "Would I have this if I didn't think the same about you?"

Holding his eyes with a searching gaze, Hamish smiled slightly, crookedly. "I guess not. So are you ready to put that to good use, or what?"

Leaning in for another brief kiss, Andy murmured softly, wonderingly, against Hamish's lips: "You really want me to fuck you?"

Pressing his forehead to Andy's, Hamish reached behind to delve into his back pocket, and what he held out in his hand made Andy's insides lurch with anticipation.

"Always prepared," Hamish said, tossing the foil squares and plastic packets onto the bed and watching Andy's reaction carefully. "And I've done it before, in case you're wondering. So it'd probably be...easier, that way."

Andy smiled softly. 'Ever the intrepid one, eh mate?"

"Yeah. Something like that," Hamish said, smiling wryly as he reached down to grab the hem of his t-shirt, sliding out of it quickly and letting it drop to the floor, where it pooled on the wooden boards. Andy watched as he shimmied out of his jeans, entranced by every reveal of skin, unwilling to tear his eyes away even for a second. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Hamish crawled backwards until he could lie down, then propped himself up on his elbows and cocked his head at Andy.

An invitation; a challenge - whatever it was, Andy had no powers of resistance. He let his eyes wander from the soles of Hamish's feet, up defined calves and thighs - the long, solid bones that gave him his height - to the pale blue, tight, cotton boxers that left nothing to the imagination, and still somehow, amusingly, managed to match Hamish's eyes.

That was as far as Andy managed to get before he was stripping off his own clothes and adding to the untidy pile on the floor. He would've looked down in embarrassment from the intent look in Hamish's gaze, were it not for the mutual hunger he could see there. Hamish wanted him. Hamish was on his bed, laid out, hard, and offering himself up.

Up on the mattress, Andy knelt over Hamish's hips and leaned down, nuzzling a kiss against his jaw before meeting his mouth, open and welcoming. Hamish's kisses were soft and almost reverential in their tenderness, his hands cupping Andy's face as though he might pull away.

Andy pressed their foreheads together as they caught their breath. "This is weird, Ham."

Hamish smiled at that, running a hand slowly down the length of Andy's spine. "Yeah. But _good_ weird."

"Definitely good weird," Andy agreed, succumbing to the pressure Hamish exerted on the small of his back and lowering his hips down until they were pressed together, hot skin on hot skin, and only the thin barrier of cotton between them. "God..." he breathed, sliding a hand over Hamish's side and pushing those blue boxers down, as Hamish did the same to him. With a little lift of the hips from Hamish and a little wriggling on both their parts, the last of their clothing was banished to the floor and Andy gave an experimental push of his hips.

Hamish's eyes closed and he tipped his head back, exposing the long line of his throat and leaving Andy in no doubt of how ready he was. He pushed down again, insides fluttering as Hamish lifted up to meet him, his cock hard against Andy's and leaving a wet streak across his belly with every slide.

Hamish wrapped his arms around him and they moved together, a slow, heavy roll and thrust, Hamish revelling in the weight of Andy pressing him down and Andy loving every jut and give of Hamish's body beneath him.

Their skin already damp with sweat in the humidity of the room, Hamish reclaimed Andy's attention by burying his hands in his dark curls and kissing him, a slow and lazy interlude to slow things down a little.

"Want you," he murmured.

Andy gazed at him for a long moment before glancing behind them, reaching for the sachets Hamish had thrown down earlier. He held one between the warmth of his palms as he asked: "You sure?"

"One hundred per cent yes. Please."

Andy closed his eyes for a second at that, sitting up and back on his heels, running his thumb across the serrated edge of plastic. "I've never done this before, so don't let me do anything wrong, okay?"

Hamish shook his head and pushed himself up to kneel over Andy's thighs, pressing a reassuring kiss to his mouth, letting his arms rest out and straight on Andy's shoulders, and watching him carefully tear open the first packet. "You'll know you're doing it right, I promise."

Dipping into the warm liquid with one hand, Andy held Hamish's hip with the other and reached out and under to press with one finger, keeping his eyes on Hamish's expression at all times. There was a brief moment of instinctive tension, but he slowly drew in and let out a deep breath and relaxed, giving Andy a quick nod to continue.

"I'm so glad we didn't do this when I was blind, Hame," Andy said softly, watching every flicker of feeling in Hamish's eyes as he curled two fingers up inside. "You look so good right now."

He leaned in and pressed his forehead to Hamish's breastbone briefly, feeling the rapid thud of his heartbeat before pulling back to lock eyes with him again.

"I don't think I could've dealt without hearing you, either," Hamish admitted, then closed his eyes. "Jesus...Just one more, mate..."

Andy did as he was told, rapt, as Hamish began to push down against him, his face set in a faint frown of concentration, so intense and so fucking sexy. Andy had always thought he'd seen most sides of Hamish, and yet here was something new and fascinating; sensual and hot. Whenever he'd merged sex and Hamish in his mind (and he had - more often than he'd cared to admit to himself) he'd always imagined there'd be a lot of talking and joking, not this intense, serious, passionate atmosphere. It was stunning to find out that Hamish could give up control, and be confident and sexy and vulnerable all at the same time.

Blue eyes flickered back open and Hamish was back with him, leaning over to grab one of the foil packets and letting out a soft sound as Andy's fingers twisted.

"Don't stop what you're doing," he said quietly. "I'm nearly ready."

Andy swallowed as he watched Hamish's fingers work open the packet, then slammed his eyes shut as he began to slide the condom over him, his hand gripping hotly. There was another tear of plastic and the hand returned, slicking over him with a wicked twist of the wrist.

"Okay," Hamish murmured against Andy's lips, kissing him once. "Now we're ready."

Andy opened his eyes and began to withdraw his fingers slowly, watching the flash of pleasure in Hamish's eyes. "Lie back," he said softly. "Put your legs around me."

There was a flicker of an affectionate smile from Hamish as he obediently moved further up the bed to lie down, waiting for Andy to hover over him before wrapping his legs loosely around Andy's waist. Andy slid a hand under Hamish's back to lift him slightly, then began to slowly press against him.

"Tell me if I need to stop," he said, watching Hamish's eyes intently.

Hands gripping the bedsheets on either side of him, Hamish held Andy's gaze and opened up to him with the same ease as his kisses, his posture relaxed and anticipatory. "Perfect," he uttered simply, his tone a notch lower than usual.

Andy moved forwards to lean on his elbows until they were hip to hip and belly to belly, Hamish's thighs against the outside of his own, his cock hard between them. He closed his eyes as he savoured the incredible feeling, brushing a blind kiss to Hamish's throat and listening to his juddering breaths. He pressed a hand against Hamish's chest to feel his ribcage expand beneath him and slowly began to shift his hips. Hamish's heart thudded fast between them, both of his hands losing their grip on the sheets and sliding up the length of Andy's spine as they began to move together, re-finding the rhythm they'd had earlier on.

Hamish flexed his shoulders back against the mattress, pushing up against Andy's thrusts with a quiet sound of pleasure and encouragement, a blissful haze in his eyes. Andy pressed their lips together, just a faint brush of connection as they breathed heavily, almost nose to nose, Andy's arms tense with his own weight.

Hamish slid a hand slowly down his own body, where the damp heat between them had brought him almost to the edge, slick and hard against Andy's belly. He tensed up as he touched himself for the first time, pulling a gasp from himself and an almost broken sound of pleasure from Andy, who, in response, picked up his pace, deeper and harder than before. Hamish's jaw twitched as he gritted his teeth to keep from crying out, his free hand clutching the back of Andy's neck tightly, his chest heaving as Andy let go inside him. Andy, mouth open wordlessly, let his head fall forwards, dark curls sticking to his neck as he wrapped a hand around Hamish and stroked, slick, once, twice, before Hamish came as well, hot and wet between them, his hips still pushing against Andy's to prolong the last, slow thrusts.

 

As they lay in the warmth of the evening sunshine on the bed, sweat cooling on their skin slowly, Hamish didn't complain about having Andy's full weight on top of him. Instead he simply stroked his hands down Andy's back and over his sides until Andy was compus mentus enough to pull away from him and sit up, sorting out the condom before stretching his arms up and over his head with a contented crack of bones. He turned back to meet Hamish's lazy, sated smile and returned it brightly before lying back down by his side. He pushed a hand into Hamish's sweat-damp curls and stroked them carefully off his forehead, feeling an overwhelming sense of affection.

Hamish's eyes flickered shut and he heaved a sigh, turning his head into Andy's touch.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more help in that car park," he said ruefully, the suddenness of it confusing Andy until he realised Hamish was referring to his minor meltdown after the first few hours of blindness. "I really didn't realise how bad you were, but it fucking plagued me for days afterwards that I didn't do more."

Andy's expression softened as he stroked Hamish's jaw gently. "You were _deaf_ , Hame. You know I don't like to make a big deal, anyway. It was better that you didn't try and hug me or anything, or else I might've made a horrendous scene."

"No, I know. And I might be a bit useless, but if you ever do need to make a big deal in front of someone, I'll look after you, alright?"

Andy smiled fondly. "You're not useless, mate. You've been looking after me for the last two days. I had to trust you with my life, you know? And I did. I do."

"Well, you might not have noticed, Ando, but you're really kind of fucking important to me these days."

Grinning at the dry words, Andy shifted slightly. "Can I just say 'ditto'?"

"Yeah, that's alright. I won't make you say the words, you big man's man, you."

"Thanks, mate."

Hamish's reply was a tired hum of acknowledgement. He reached out and rested a hand over Andy's chest, something he'd done several times over the last couple of days to feel a heartbeat against his palm, unable as he was to hear it.

"Get some sleep," Andy advised quietly, laying a hand on top of Hamish's. "I know you've barely had any lately."

Hamish nodded against the pillow, opening his eyes to meet Andy's. "You too."

"Yeah," Andy smiled, "alright. We'll need our strength for round two, anyway."

Brows furrowing, Hamish asked, "Round two?"

"Yeah. You fucking me."

"Oh," Hamish said. " _Oh_..."

Andy smirked.

"Sweet dreams, mate."


End file.
